Juliet & Romeo
by cherrychapp-stick
Summary: Mikan listens to the saddest story ever made, only to think about their love? Find out what happens. MxN...ENJOY.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and its characters, they belong to Higuchi Tachibana

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**  
**__**Juliet & Romeo**_

"_For never was a story of more woe__,_

_Than this of Juliet and her Romeo."_

_- __William Shakespeare_

Mikan Sakura ran out of the classroom crying. She tried to wipe the tears away from her chocolate brown eyes, but the tears kept flowing down her cheeks. She ran out of the academy to her favourite spot. The Sakura tree. This also happens to be Natsume Hyuuga's favourite spot to sleep or read manga.

As Mikan ran toward the tree she spotted Natsume sleeping with his manga over his face. As soon as he heard her sobs, he woke up. Annoyed by this, he sat up to see Mikan running towards him, tears streaming down her face. When she reached him, he asked.

"You okay, Polka-Dots?" he asked without emotion.

Mikan glared at him with red, puffy eyes, "Stop calling me that... pervert," she paused, "and no I'm not okay." after she said this, she resumed crying.

Natsume just looked at the sobbing girl beside him. Mikan noticed this "Aren't you gonna ask me what happened?" she asked.

"No…cause you'll tell me anyway." he responded again without emotion.

Mikan had finally stopped crying. She wiped her face in her sleeve then started, "Well we were having English with ...I guess that's why you weren't there…anyway, said we would be reading '_Romeo & Juliet'_ by William Shakespeare. He started reading. It was SO sad. They love each other, but they can't be together, so they run away and get married, then Romeo kills people for love and gets banished…" Mikan sniffled, "So Juliet _pretends _to kill herself, then Romeo REALLY kills himself, then Juliet wakes up and REALLY kills herself too…and…and…THEY DON'T LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER!"

"You done, Polka-Dots?" Natsume asked her.

Mikan glared at him again, "No…so anyway, when was done, I was bawling my eyes out, because they reminded me of US. Then I cursed Mr. Shakespeare to die for making such a tragedy and ran out of the class." Mikan couldn't hold back more tears so she let them out.

Natsume looked at her, "Is that all, NOW?" Mikan didn't answer. Natsume pulled the crying girl into a warm hug to calm her down.

"First of all, Shakespeare is dead…has been for a long time…second, how did Romeo and Juliet remind you of us?" Natsume asked in a confused voice.

"Their love was forbidden," Mikan said looking up into her boyfriend's confused, crimson eyes. She could tell he didn't understand. "Sumire would hurt me if she found out, it would break Ruka's heart, and Hotaru…well, she would blackmail us to no end," Mikan looked down thinking about the other reason, "Plus, think about all the times…Persona used me to get you to go on missions…you killed people for love." Mikan looked up at Natsume.

Natsume thought about what Mikan said, then bent down and kissed her, "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

Mikan knew he would protect her, but he was weaker than he was before, "Natsume, everytime you go on a mission because of me you get hurt and weak...if you die…I don't know what I would do" Mikan snuggled into his chest she didn't want to think about it anymore. She closed her eyes.

"I guess we are like Romeo and Juliet." Natsume said also starting too close his eyes.

Mikan thought of something, "Let's be Juliet and Romeo."

"Huh?" Natsume was confused again.

Mikan giggled, "Romeo and Juliet died to early for me…I don't want that too happen to us."

'_Baka'_ Natsume thought to himself when he heard, "I love you, Romeo" from the girl sleeping in his arms. "I love you too, Juliet. Sweet dreams." He kissed her again before finally closing his eyes.

Both drifted off under the Sakura Tree. The En………wait ……what is this, someone…is behind the bushes. CLICK SNAP, CLICK, SNAP. "I'm gonna be rich...I can already taste all the crabs I'll buy." Oh that Hotaru.

_**The End**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N. Hi I hope you like my first FanFic. It was so fluffy that I had to add the little Hotaru part at the end. Tee-hee. Sorry about the OOCness but I needed it for the and Reviews welcome. Bye Bye.


End file.
